SONG FIC CHALLENGE
by Multi-Song-Fic-Challenge
Summary: THIS IS A CHALLENGE, NOT A FIC! PLEASE CLICKY!


Rules for the Multi-Song Fiction Challenge:

Before you pick your song, number, or pairing, read all the rules please!!

Hello and welcome to the Multi-Song-Fic-Challenge! This is just a creative writing challenge much like the _100 Themes Challenge_ over on deviantart only... well, slightly different!

For this challenge, you're gonna need to READ ALL THE RULES then pick a number, pick a pairing/subject, and get your songs!

RULES/DIRECTIONS:

**Okay, so this is pretty much a multi-chapter song fiction with multi-songs. So the last step is to either put your iPod, iTunes, or whatever on random and pick a certain number of songs or choose a certain number of songs you wanna use.**

**For each song, you have to include it into whatever chapter it falls into! Like, if Gay Boyfriend by The Hazards (just came up on my random iTunes) came up second on random while I was choosing songs, chapter two would be based about/around that song!**

EX: Gay Boyfriend by The Hazards

Chapter two: Gay Boyfriend **  
**Just then, Yuna realized; Tidus was her gay boyfriend.

**Your chapters can be either based on what happens in that song;**  
EX: Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol  
Roxas felt the warm fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach. He and Axel finally had a safe place to call their own. He could go there whenever he liked just to be by his side; in his mind anyways.

**or about that song;**

EX: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects  
Roxas blushed brightly as _Dirty Little Secret_ came over his stereo system. Axel smiled from on top of him, "Well that's oddly appropriate." he grinned, licking Roxas's nose teasingly.

**If a song comes up that you don't feel like writing to/about (like... a smutty song), you can interpret it differently;**

EX: Melt The Sugar by the Summer Obsession;

Naruto looked up at the sky from his comfortable spot on the picnic blanket, "I like picnics."

**suggest something at the end;**

EX: Figured You Out by Nickleback

Sasuke slowly undid Naruto's pants with his teeth, loving the way he writhed and squirmed under him. To say the least; the people above and below their apartment were not pleased with the noises. All four times that night.

**or (once again) just have them listen to that song;**

EX: Fer Sure by The MedicDroid

Sasuke blinked at the song replacing the dead silence of the room. He looked at Naruto, "This is a really dirty song... why is it on your iPod?" Naruto turned every shade of red imaginable. Sasuke smiled deviously, "Is it a dream of yours?"

**OK!!!!!!!**

**Alright, now pick a number! This will be your number of chapters! It has to be more then 2!**

**Now pick your pairing/subject! It's preferred that you keep this pairing/subject despite the songs that come up! It can be yaoi, yuri, hetero; you should have just one main pairing that all the songs apply to but you can have a few minor ones mixed in. Your minor pairings can have bits of the song mixed into their storyline but they cannot have their own chapter preferably.**

**Now, based on your number, (mine was 8!) set up your mp3 player on random and write down the song as they come up until you have enough (so, my number being 8, I would stop at 8 songs). You can pick the first song but please try to stick to what comes up after that! And you can pick your ending song (it would suck to end up on a break-up song, for example) if you want.**

**You have to include an opening page with your number, pairing/subject, songs in order, and a link back to the song fic challenge account (if I have 8 chapters, I would have 9 on FF including the first one containing this).**

Chapters:

Pairing:

Songs:

Comments:

FROM .net/u/1896179/ or Mult-Song-Fic-Challenge

**The challengers and people who've completed the challenge will be posted in the bio section on this account. Leave a comment on this fic to say you've accepted the challenge and your fic will be watched and favorited. Then you will be added to the people who've completed it when the fic's been completed; how many chapters your fic had and how many times you've completed the challenge.**

**GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
